combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Grave Digger
It is a new map added on 28/10/09 Game Modes : One Man Army,Elimination, Elimination Pro & Capture The Flag Operation Grave Digger: SITREP: A special Counter-Insurgency unit has been deployed to a small Central European city to eliminate an infamous guerrilla army. The Counter-Insurgency Unit, taking full advantage of modern air, artillery and electronic warfare assets, has cut off the army's supplies and surrounded the area, forcing them to retreat to an old monastery outside the city. Trapped and desperate, the guerrilla army has decided to carry out one, final, full-scale attack. Now, in a building that is intended to keep peace, the battle rages on...and there can only be one winner. Alpha Base There is a coffin in the back of the spawn area. There are a few toppled tables in it and an army tank beside the coffin. Go left to go to a room which the stairs of the underground storage is. Go straight and there are two exits. The one on the right immediately leads you out of the base into the hot zone. The one on the left leads you to a places with boxes which players can climb on and a container which also leads to the hot zone. Bravo Base Immediately to the left is a big hole surrounded by canvas on three sides which leads to a mineshaft and in to the underground storage. Go straight and there are two exits the one on the right leads the player out to the hot zone and the one on the left leads to a room which has a whiteboard with some plans on it and there is an exit via a container which is inclined at an angle. The Underground Storage It is accessed via a flight of spiral steps from the Alpha side, it has a destroyable box which one can stand on and there is two very high stack of crates which is place in front of the box and in front of the coffin near Bravo side. It is accessible via the mineshaft and there is a box in front of the coffin so that one can stand on the coffin. The coffin is high enough to reveal half of the players head making it a good camping spot. The center of the storage contains water so does the mineshaft making it audible from the surface. The Monastery Players can go either left or right,there are lot of containers around and ther is a truck blocking the exit at the right side of the map. Players are able to move from left to right vice versa of the map easily as there are to containers which are opened, enabling this process. It is raining quite heavily so it is hard to track enemy movement. Trivia *This is the first map to include a weather effect other than clouds or fog. *This map features raining sounds. *Part of the roof is missing. * After the 10/28/09 Patch, playing 30 games (of any kind) in this map would give the player a 3-Slot Coffin Backpack for 30 Days. The event lasted from Oct.29th- Nov.2nd. It is extended till 4 Nov 09 recently. * This map has numorous places in which players got nexowned. Category:Maps